Crown and Punishment
Crown and Punishment is the thirty-second and final episode of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive and the conclusion of the three-episode endgame arc. This episode marks the last appearance of Flurious. This episode also reveals the fifth and final jewel, the Pink Emerald. With the final jewel found, the entire crown is then revealed, giving Flurious his final form. Synopsis The Pink Emerald is in the possession of the Rangers, but is soon lost to Flurious when he sends his Chiller army to attack their base. Now possessing all the jewels to the Corona Aurora, Flurious freezes all of San Angeles and upgrades himself to a new form. Now one Ranger must rise up and make the biggest sacrifice to destroy Flurious once and for all. Plot The teens and Mr. Hartford get up off the floor. Rose, once again, walks towards the mummy with her arms outstretched and the jewels in her hands. Dax: Careful Rose. Rose approaches the mummy and the mummy gives her a small box. Rose takes the box. Rose: Got it. Rose passes it on to Tyzonn. Tyzonn takes a reading. Tyzonn: Nothing. No jewel reading. The teens open the box and discover the pink emerald inside, the fifth jewel. The coating on the box had protected it from the Trackers detecting it. Rose thanks the mummy, but the mummy is obliterated. The teens and Mr. Hartford are knocked off their feet once more. They are surprised to see numerous Chillers and Flurious. Flurious thanks Mr. Hartford for finding all the jewels for him. The teens and Mr. Hartford battle the Chillers and Flurious. During the battle the teens morphed into the Power Rangers. The battle continues. Flurious becomes angry and blasts Red Ranger with his staff. Red Ranger lands on the floor and demorphs. Flurious yanks Mack up on his feet. Flurious threatens to destroy Mack unless he gets the jewels. Mack tells his friends to forget, he is not worth it. Mr. Hartford tells him he is worth it to him. Mr. Hartford gives Flurious the pink emerald and then joins the rest of the teens. Flurious wants all the jewels. Mack again tells them not to. Will responds by telling Mack his life is important to them as well. The teens give Flurious the rest of the jewels. Mack is released and Flurious and the Chillers leave. Later, Mack finds his Andrew cleaning up the mansion. Mack comments on how hard they had all worked, and asked Andrew how he could give up the jewels. Andrew responds by telling him he could not make the sacrifice, no matter what else happens to them, if it gives him another day or another hour with him. Andrew tells Mack that he loves him. Mack gives his father a hug and tells him that he loves him too and calls him dad. It means everything to Andrew to hear Mack call him dad again. Andrew tells Mack to gather the team, it's not over yet. In his ice den, Flurious is ready to lead his army of Chillers to conquer the world. Norg wants to know what he can do to help. Flurious insults him and then leaves some Chillers behind to take care of Norg and Vella. Norg is delighted, thinking he and Vella will be care for. Vella explains what Flurious really means. Norg battles several Chillers, along with Vella. Norg defeats several Chillers and scares away the remaining two. Inside the control center, Mr. Hartford tells the teens what a great team they are. All of them are ready to take back the jewels and the crown from Flurious. Spencer tells them the signature for the jewels is traveling. The teens leave to face off Flurious. Spencer tells Andrew that he has raised a great son. Andrew is very proud. In the rock quarry, Flurious places down the remaining jewels of the Corona Aurora. All the Chillers are there as well. The remaining jewels revert to their natural shape and Flurious places them on the crown. The teens arrived in their various vehicles. The teens jump out of their vehicles, ready to take on Flurious and his Chillers. The teens start to morph. Flurious uses his staff to create another ice age. San Angeles is frozen along with the teens. But the power of the teens' Trackers melts the ice away from them. The teens complete their morph. Flurious puts the crown on his head and transforms into a creature with great power. The Power Rangers battle Flurious without much success. Flurious then grows to giant size. The zords are sent out and the Megazord formed. The battle continues, but the Ranges are easily defeated and end up on the ground demorph. As the teens get up, Flurious tells them no human can harm him as long as he has the crown. Mack tells him he is not human, and he is alright with that. Mack walks towards Flurious and then morphs. Red Ranger tells his friends to take on the Chillers, he will take on Flurious. Red Ranger and his friends chant Power Rangers forever. The girl, Dax, Will, and Tyzonn race towards the Chillers and begin battling them. During the battle, the teens morphed. Red Ranger faces Flurious. Red Ranger transforms into Red Sentinel Ranger and battles Flurious. Red Sentinel Ranger defeats Flurious as the rest of the Rangers destroy the Chillers. San Angeles is no longer frozen. Flurious has reverted back to his normal form and the crown lays on the ground. Red Sentinel Ranger is not done yet. Sentinel Knight asks him what he is doing as Red Sentinel Ranger fires at Flurious with everything that he's got destroying the ice tyrant forever. Dax, Will, Tyzonn, and the girls are cheering and hugging each other in joy as they have destroyed the Chillers. Rose notices Mack's still form. Dax, Will, Tyzonn, and the girls race over. They are very upset when they turn Mack over and realizes he did not survive the battle. The teens take Mack to the control center. Will, Tyzonn, the girls, and Dax watched anxiously as Mr. Hartford and Spencer try to repair Mack. Mr. Hartford tells the teens there is nothing more he can do, Mack is gone. Spencer tells Andrew how sorry he is as he unplugs Mack. Ronny tells Mr. Hartford he can build Mack again. Mr. Hartford tells them it would not be Mack, just look like him. Sentinel Knight appears with the crown and notices the sad faces. Sentinel Knight asks why they are not celebrating. The teens tells him of their loss. Sentinel Knight notes the valiant Red warrior had fallen in service. Sentinel Knight tells them the Corona Aurora is capable of great destruction and capable of restoring life. Tyzonn asks Sentinel Knight if he can restore Mack. Mr. Hartford tells Sentinel Knight it is not possible, Mack is a machine. Sentinel Knight does not feel that way, he had saw Mack battle with great heart. Sentinel Knight instructs Mr. Hartford and Spencer to pick up Mack. They do so and Sentinel Knight places the crown on Mack's head. A golden glow emerges. Mack opens his eyes and asks everyone why they are staring at him. Ronny cries that he is alive. Mack replies that of course he is alive, he can feel his heart racing a mile a minute. Mack realizes what he has just said. Mack feels his own heart and knows he is now human. Mack gives his dad a hug and then hurries over to his friends. Tyzonn, The girls, Dax, and Will surround Mack as he joyfully tells them he is alive. With the defeat of evil, the teens are ready to go their separate ways and they say goodbye to each other and Mr. Hartford. Standing outside the mansion, Rose tells Mr. Hartford he made her realize her intelligence is nothing to be ashamed of and she plans to go back to teaching. Will no longer thinks of only of himself, but as a team as well. Will is planning on joining a group as a artifact specialist. Ronny tells them she is heading back to the race tracks, she still feels the need for speed. Mr. Hartford guesses that Dax wants to be an actor. Dax surprises them all by telling them he wants to be a director. Tyzonn plans to search for Vella. Spencer walks up and tells Tyzonn he doesn't have far to search. Behind Spencer is Vella and Norg. Tyzonn races over and Tyzonn and Vella hug. Spencer tells Andrew that the yeti, Norg, defeated several Chillers on his own. Norg is welcomed to the group. Everyone is happy for each other. Ronny asks Mr. Hartford what he and Mack are going to do. Andrew and Mack look at each other and grin. Days later, Mack and his dad are having new adventures exploring and searching for old treasures. Gallery CAP280.jpg Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson as Norg (voice) *Beth Allen as Vella *Nic Sampson as Sentinel Knight (voice) Errors *to be added Notes *Mack is the second Ranger after Kendrix in Lost Galaxy The Power Of Pink to die and the second, again, after Kendrix, to be revived, albeit by different means. *This marks the final unmorphed appearances of the Overdrive Rangers,although Mack's helmet makes an appearance in the Power Rangers RPM episode, "Ancient History". They would later returned morphed in "Legendary Battle". *This marks the final appearances of Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Flurious, and Vella. *The whole final Megazord battle is not used in Operation Overdrive until the finale of Power Rangers Super Samurai, Samurai Forever. Which happens 5 years after Operation Overdrive. *The title of this episode "Crown and Punishment" is a reference to the novel "Crime and Punishment", written by the russian author Fiodor Dostoievsky and published in 1866. Unlike the novel, Flurious, the receiver of the "Punishment" never seems to have any moral dilemma. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes Category:Season Finales